Sorrow Morning
by thecullenparade
Summary: This is the tale of Alice latest days at the mental hospital.The ones she cant remember but she wrote. Including character we knew before and exactly how he turned into a vampire.
1. Waking

Chapter 1:

I looked out of my window. I got another vision.

It was all full of pretty snow, preety snow.

Tomorrow I will need a jacket.

-Can I have a jacket this week?-I asked the lady that brought my food to the white , wood cell.

-I will ask , young lady.

-Thanks.

Then , a new vision came , there was no sweater. I couldn't see exactly what the vision was bout. A men. But it was too fast.

Tears fall down from my eyes…

I was only 3 when I started having this visions , I remember I saw myself falling. And I , inf fact fell down. On this 14 years. Nobody believe me.

Sometimes the visions haunt me for months, I cant walk the big city of new york without thinking about then. They aren't clear. They are a blast of color , a mix of quick movements and slow sound. They are a headache, but they can also help. I can help people.

That stuff made me smile.

Sometimes , someone from my family will come to see me.

They told me I love you and they even brought me books, Austen books. And my sister brought me The Catcher In The Rye.

I learned to play the guitar , I wrote songs , and I also learned to play the piano. I was horrible at both.

I loved the piano . I was in ballet classes, until I came here. I loved moving my feet to the music.

I am quite small , I believe and I haven't eat anything but potatoes since I came I was in a junior class, I was graceful. Now I am sort of a lost cause.

Sometimes, in the night a man called Cauis visits me. He says he's a guard , he is really pale and has strange eyes. I wonder if he is locked up like me. We talk about my visions , he asks me if I saw myself with red eyes and pale. I say him no. He has been very supportive , especially when they cut almost all my hair.

Yes . I wasn't the most happy girl that day. And I must confess im not the most happy one. But there's still hope for me.

At least that is what Cauis says…


	2. Walking

I got it!

That's what I thought when another vision cut my head just before 1 am.

It was the vision Cauis was waiting for.I couldn't wait to see him again.

I saw a man, he,cauis, was fighting with one here in the hospital. Late night. I knew because nobody was outside. The other man got blonde hair that contrasted next to Cauis clear hair really well. The rest of thing was very graphical, and blurry. But before it ended I saw myself with the red eyes he said I will have one day.

And yes, the snow fell down , early this morning. The lady I asked the sweater for was really afraid when she came to give me my sweater.

It was blue, not nice looking with the clothes I had.

A dress, only one. I missed being in home with all my pretty dresses .I got about 100 and 10 pairs of shoes. I was, sort of a rebel , sometimes I used my father's pants , the one with stripes and I even cut the sleeves from one of the dresses my mom was gifting. It was red.

I loved it , and I missed it. The whole life I had to quit because of my own family and friends.

Yes, sometimes they visited me here , but I ignored them. I laughed when I saw my friends because they asked to me for money. I hated when they called me Mary. I was Alice. Born Alice , die as Alice.

Anyways , days were slow and I missed Cauis. He was sort of beautiful in an strange way, he did understand me . We were kindred spirits. I had no doubt. They are things that hold me back in here. And Cauis is top in the list.

I cant think of my life without him. I didn't have friend here…or people I can talk to of them see ghosts and that stuff.I know is real. I had visions of them meeting a new friend, or talking to a new ghost. Or finding a cure for any sickness. They will. I have hope on them.

It was incredible how my day passed until I saw Cauis. Early because he has a friend in town , but I told him. He said he knew the man. He said I had to be ready. He said something dangerous was coming for me.

That was the night I was sent away from the mental for one night to the small place in the east my friend Cauis send me. In there I saw many pale girls and guys. They were very different from all the persons outside. Some of them said hi to Cauis, Some where afraid from the beautiful savior….

He took me by my hand all the way until the end. He started kissing me. I push him.

-Alice-he said , for the same time I saw the color of his eyes .Red.

-I am afraid….-

-I love you , nobody else does , Alice , remember me-

-I …wont….just let me go please-

-I cant little, I just cant, Alice , understand this,I have been alone all this time my…friends all married and I just cant exist alone , I cant be in this game anymore,don't let me quit , don't let me down.I ask you to join us as soon as you have the chance-he said .It was all a whisper inside my ear.

I was shaking.

Like it was raining and cold…the stranger was no longer an stranger.

He was no human, like me. I born to be something more.

-Who are you?-

-I am cauis-

-but…what are you? You are not human-

-You have born to be the same as I am , you only have this night as a human left , they are hunting you Alice,your blood sings,sings to me-

I was left with no everything was warm in my cold , shaking body.

-vampire-I said.

I didn't take a step back , but id take a step closer to Cauis.

-You are going to be the one that saves me Alice-

I couldn't resist this anymore.

I had a chance. He loved me. I loved him.

A vision of the past cut me. One of the past.

_-I found you-A voice in the back said._

_I was dancing ballet with a lot of little girls. I was 13._

_The man was older than me. But he saw me._

_He was protecting me._

_The music in the back had a pretty female voice._

How could a sweet past be forgotten? I couldn't help but to run.

-Promise me you wont leave-

-Do you want it to be true?-

-Don't break me like this , please-

-i…..will…hurt…you a lot more if I don't leave now-

-Why?-he was sad, depressed. I could see it on his eyes.

-A vision-I lied with tears in my eyes

-You didn't had a vision-

I kissed Cauis for the last time. The room full of vampires stared at me running. Before I opened the door, I watched Cauis protecting me from the distance.

-I save you , save me now.-I said loud.

-I got you if you fall-He said taking a step back.

-I got you if you ever miss me , I got you if you disappear , but please, I am looking for something-I said again.

The room full of vampires stared at Cauis.

-Wait, he wont be like this-

-I know Cauis , I know, someday we will be-

He took a step back. Disappearing into the dark , I watched him smile.

I opened the door and disappeared into the night.


End file.
